Ford GT40 '66
|manufacturer = Ford |year = 1966 |displacement = 4736 cc |torque = 336.5 lb-ft / 4200 rpm |engine = Ford Modular V8 |aspiration = NA |gt6type = |drivetrain = |power = 305 BHP (GT2/3) 354 BHP (GT6 onwards) |pp = 521 PP |weight = |height = |length = |width = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2/3) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT6 onwards) }} The Ford GT40 '66 is a road car appearing in the Gran Turismo series of games. It appeared in Gran Turismo 2, Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, and, after a long absence from the series, it returned in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.15, released on March 29, 2018. Colors There are seven available colors for this vehicle in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, they are unnamed in both games: * White * Black * Red * Yellow * Cypress Green * Forest Green * Navy Blue There is only one available color in Gran Turismo 6 onwards. Like in the previous games, it is still unnamed: * Red In-game description "A much-desired Le Mans victory and an incredible 1-2-3 finish: a historic machine that opened the first pages of the legend." In 1963, Ford attempted to buy Ferrari in order to improve their brand image through racing. Though the talks did not go well and the buyout did not happen, Ford then decided to collaborate with the UK race constructor Lola Cars, to whom they had been providing engines, and together they initiated a plan to develop a brand new racing car. In 1964, based on the racing sportscar designed by Lola, the Mark I was completed, and was named the Ford GT. The commonly known name of 'GT40' was a nickname given by a reporter who was surprised by the 40 inch total height of the car. A lightweight, aerodynamic body made of fibreglass was mounted on a steel monocoque chassis. This was combined with an all-aluminium 4.7 L V8 OHV engine, mounted amidship. The car debuted at the 1964 Nürburgring 1,000.0 km, and later, in the Le Mans 24-hour race of the same year, three Mark Is entered the competition. At the Le Mans it showed incredible speed, setting the lap record and achieving the first over 300 km/h run in Le Mans history, but it did not produce any results due to reliability issues. From 1965 they commissioned their race activities to the famous Shelby American, and though they set the fastest lap record and the top speed record again at the 24 Hours of Le Mans, all cars retired out of the race once more. In the 1966 Le Mans 24-hour race, out of the 13 Ford GTs in the race, 8 were the advanced Mark IIs, with an improved chassis and a Shelby-made 7 L OHV V8. In addition to many other refinements, the power of the engine was improved from 345 BHP to 468 BHP. Henry Ford II himself visited the circuit to watch the race, and Ford not only achieved their much sought after victory, they dominated the podium in an incredible 1-2-3 position win. From this year until 1969, the Ford GT would go on to win the Le Mans 4 years in a row. Acquisition GT2 It can be purchased in the special section of the Ford dealership for 500,000 Credits. GT3 It can only be obtained from winning the Gran Turismo All Stars event, in the Amateur League section. It has a 1/4 chance (25% probability) to be won. GT6 It can be purchased in the Ford dealership for 2,800,000 Credits and has a detailed interior. Due to the presence of other models of the Ford GT40, the name of this car was changed into Ford GT40 Mark I '66, in order to avoid confusion. A special 15th Anniversary version of the car is also available by pre-ordering the game on the Gran Turismo official website. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Ford section of Brand Central for 2,800,000 Credits. Trivia *Strangely, in Gran Turismo 2, this car can be equipped with dirt tyres. *During the development of Gran Turismo 2, racing modifications were originally intended to be available on this car. However, in the final version of the game the planned modifications were turned into a separate vehicle, the GT40 Race Car. The race modified version of this car still remains in the game files, and can be obtained through hacking devices, although it contains no texture for medium or low LOD. Pictures Ford_GT40_'66_(GT2).jpg|The Ford GT40 Mark I '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Originally more color options were available for this car in earlier games, such as the White color shown in this picture Ford_GT40_'66_(GT3).jpg|The Ford GT40 Mark I '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It essentially remained the same as in Gran Turismo 2, except for the addition of "Avon" tyre branding. Ford GT40 '66.jpg|The Ford GT40 Mark I '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. It is now stuck in its only color scheme of Red unlike in the previous games. Also, the "Avon" tyre branding, as well as the "Ford" lettering on the front, were both removed in this game Ford GT40 Mark I 15Th Anniversary Edition '66.jpg|The 15th Anniversary Edition of the Ford GT40 Mark I '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6 Ford GT40 '66 Unused Racing Modifications.jpg|The unused racing modifications of the Ford GT40 '66 in Gran Turismo 2. The car looks identical to the Ford GT40 Race Car '69, which became a fully separate car in the final version of the game File:Uf40nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 File:GT40_-_Firestone.jpg|GT Sport Firestone/Gulf livery. The livery is the same as the scrapped GT2 racing modifications/actual race car Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Ford Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:1960s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:15th Anniversary Cars Category:Bond Cars Category:N400